


We Were Once Weightless

by glitch_gum



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Abuse, All characters mentioned, Alternate Universe, Angst, Complicated Relationships, Crimes & Criminals, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Not between mains, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_gum/pseuds/glitch_gum
Summary: Hinata Hajime was a thief, a criminal, a lost man who found solace in artifice and tried to ignore the implications of it.Komaeda Nagito was the same, almost. He himself locked into the dreariness of repetition, of a crowded orphanage, of portraying a particular kind of normalcy that worked to trap him.Two broken nobodies meet in a rundown town and decide that everyone deserves a little warmth.In which both sink into a life of crime after running away from their homes.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Evasion

**Author's Note:**

> In other words, they are gay and they do crime :)
> 
> This is the first thing that I've ever made public, I've tried to capture both of their characters correctly but I do apologise if the characters are not completely how they are in canon (Hinata is very difficult for me to write?)
> 
> There will be a few trigger warnings throughout this story, but I will tag them in the notes of each chapter, so look out for those if you're concerned.

“Look Komaeda, It’s a simple question.”

The detective sighed shakily, extending his hand towards the file sprawled on top of the table, turning it to face the other.

“Just tell me if you recognise the man in the photo,” he said, eyes trained intently on the boy perched opposite.

“Hm... let me see,” he leaned forward carefully.

The other watched as a bony hand traced the features of the man pictured, pale skin appearing almost translucent under the harsh overhead light. The clock behind Komaeda continued ticking, 2am he noted begrudgingly.

A prompting look was flashed across the table, his patience dissolving by the second.

Komaeda took one last glance at the file before slumping backwards.

“With my sincerest apologies sir, I can guarantee that I’ve never seen that man before.” The statement was maintained from below a mess of tangled white hair. An unnerving grin remained plastered to his face, transforming into a grimace only when sharp nails dug too deep into his palms.

“Say, I really wish I could be of use to someone such as yourself,” he went on, grey eyes scanning grey walls. “You see It’s really all I’m good for, but alas I simply couldn’t remember someone as unremarkable as the man you’re looking for”.

It seems Komaeda was as evasive as he’d believed. Seriously, who could keep up a fake smile for over four hours? _A mad man_ his sleep deprived brain supplied unhelpfully.

“I guess,” he grumbled out, rubbing furiously at his eyes. “That in the interest of honesty _and my fucking sanity_ , I will no longer ask you that question _today_.”

Komaeda was able to read between the lines. Aware he wasn’t fully off the hook, but somewhat appreciative of his ability to unnerve others into submission, he let out a wheezy laugh, finally raising his eyes to meet those across the table.

Two sets of pupils battled from within the boxed room, a simple metal slate separating the just and the insane, the despair ridden and the hopeful.

“Ah, so scum like me really is useless,” he smiled wistfully, “and here I was, thinking you were going to keep me in these handcuffs forever!” He gripped himself tighter, leg bouncing furiously below the table. “Not that I would’ve minded of course, I know I don’t get to make that decision, really I- “

“Okay,” the detective interjected quickly, pulling the file away and flipping through its contents. “I have a few more images to show you, again, if you can tell me if you know the person pictured.” The man knew this was likely a pointless endeavour, yet somewhere within him he wanted to see a crack in the others composure, blame fatigue.

Komaeda pushed himself closer to the table, eyes gleaming with a concentrated sort of mirth.

Three photographs were spread out, each picturing a woman who stood tall, her shadowed form highlighted by orange streetlights. The pale man’s finger scraped along the edges of the pictures. Smile twitching slightly as his hand approached the last.

She wasn’t alone in that one, the man from earlier appearing next to her, both seemingly locked in conversation. The detective honed in on Komaeda’s face, noting his widened eyes and clenched jaw.

“So?” The detective prompted casually.

The other jolted, knee hitting the underside of the table with the force of his surprise. Grey eyes returned to their downcast position, lips straining with the urge to follow them.

“Heh, Sir I’m not so sure what you want me to say,” Komaeda bubbled awkwardly. “Surely, no one could recognise someone from such a low-quality image!”

“Really?” The detective shot back sceptically. “She seems to have a rather distinctive style to me. Seriously, you’d think someone wishing to stay hidden would lose all the accessories.”

The pale man shifted nervously.

“Then again, who’s to be sure she wanted to remain unidentified? Who knows, maybe you’re being set up Komaeda.” The detective mused, injecting an optimistic tone into his mutterings, wondering if this was how the other felt when making him run around in circles.

“I don’t know if I like what you’re insinuating sir,” the pale man replied. “I hope we aren’t misunderstanding each other here, especially,” Komaeda dragged his nail along the final image. “When I say that I’m unaware of the identity of the person in question.”

“Ah, but which one Komaeda?” The detective pressed, attempting to meet the others gaze. “I hope you haven’t forgotten that I asked you about two people.”

Komaeda sat up, finally raising his head and flicking the strands of white from his eyes. “Yes, well it is to be expected that someone such as myself would forget such simple information!”

The grin was back, appearing more furious in its intensity than ever. The detective stared pointedly at the red stains on the others palms.

“Both of them sir, I have no recollection of either face, granted perhaps it’s just because of my horrible memory, but then again there’s no way either of us could know,” he finished sweetly.

The following laugh sounded something akin to a drowning man gasping for air.

The detective shifted his gaze from the maniacal man hunched before him to the clock that lay behind. 3am, he smiled: the witching hour was upon them.

“Okay Komaeda, I think we’re done here,” he began pointedly, shuffling the images within the file around. “However, you’ll remain on our radar; any suspicious activity will be noted, so don’t do anything stupid.”

“God knows I don’t want to do this again,” the man murmured under his breath as he got up to leave, reaching tiredly to drag Komaeda out with him.

  
Distantly the sound of the pale man spouting praise could be heard as they both disappeared down the corridor, Komaeda's chain rattling against itself.  
-  
Komaeda exited the police station, stepping out into the rain and taking a moment to centre himself. He screwed up his eyes tightly, attempting to convince himself that what he had been shown wasn’t real.

Hinata wouldn’t lie to him like that, would he?

He shook his head vigorously, hoping to dissipate the doubtful thoughts. How could he ever think of Hinata in that way? How dare he question the other? Didn’t Komaeda know his place?

And yet, it remained. Doubt seeping into his pores as he stood, with skin soaked to the bone and trembling legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am vv sleep deprived, but just wanted to say thank you to anyone who reads, I'll try to update soon <3


	2. Coercion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are now in the past friends!
> 
> I hope that's not confusing, here Komaeda is 17 years old, the rest of the cast will be around the same age.

“Hell no!” Souda cursed, staring with wide eyes at the other boys, gaze settling on Fuyuhiko, who’s laughter could be heard from the corner.

“Fucks sake Souda. I would never have guessed that you’d be such a pussy.” He shifted around, moving the large pillow that was propped up behind him.

  
The other boys in the attic giggled lightly, all turning to face Souda.

“I mean… It’s not like you’ve been subtle about liking Sonia. I’m sure she already knows.” Twogami said whilst shielding their eyes from the harsh sunlight that trickled in from the window.

The five of them sat in a loose circle, dispersed throughout the attic of the orphanage. Making space amongst piles of miscellaneous clutter, ducking under the lowered wooden ceiling and using the sun as their light.

They’d often mused that this hideout had worked much better when they were smaller. The colourful shards of light that reflected on the walls making the place feel magical to their younger selves.

Somehow it still hadn’t lost its charm.

“Noo,” Souda groaned, resting his head in his hands. “That makes it worse! I can’t go embarrassing myself again, especially not over a stupid dare. What if she hates me?”

“Don’t worry! We all know Sonia; she’s a good person!” Nekomaru chimed in, unhelpful yet motivational: true to his nature.

“Yeah man, I don’t think she’d do anything to hurt you intentionally.”

“Well, not unless you asked for it.” Hanamura piped in, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Souda’s face flushed bright red. “Shut up Hanamura! Don’t say stuff like that about her,” he said, lobbing a pillow across the room where it smacked the other in the face.  
“Someone’s chivalrous,” Fuyuhiko sniggered.

Souda grabbed another by its case. “There are more pillows over here you know!”

An unimpressed look was shot from the corner. “Anyway… are you gonna ask her out or not? Cause this is getting fucking boring.”

Suddenly, a crash accompanied by a cacophony of murmured voices and clunky footsteps was heard from beyond the door. They all jolted, turning their heads to face the source of the sound.

Unmistakably the low rumbling of Tanaka’s voice boomed from outside, as well as-

“Komaeda?!” Both Fuyuhiko and Nekomaru spluttered.

They all watched as a tuft of white hair appeared behind the crack in the newly opened door. Before, that tuft and, consequently, Komaeda himself crashed through the door and onto the floor.

“Heh, hey guys!” The boy said as he raised his head from the floor, grey eyes squinting in the direct sunlight.

“Were you standing there the whole time?” Twogami began.

“Ah!” Tanaka interrupted loudly. “Seems I’ve bested another mortal! What say you? You snow haired infiltrator!” He stared down pointedly at Komaeda, who had only just begun to unfurl from his position on the floor.

“Huh? Oh, w-well I was just, y-you know…” Komaeda struggled, shifting nervously amongst the pile of clutter he’d landed on.

Fuyuhiko stood up from his slumped position. “You mean you were just fucking spying on us? That sound right?”

“Yeah, I thought you were banned from up here? You know, because you tried to set it on fire.” Nekomaru mused. “Who knows why Ibuki lent you that lighter.”

Komaeda laughed breathily. “It was as much a surprise to you as it was me. Why would she ever want to hand over such a precious item to scum like me?”

“More like why would you want to set the fucking attic on fire?”

“Well Kuzuryu, there are many reasons someone would resort to arson, but for me it all started with- “

“Actually,” Souda interjected frantically.

Komaeda took note of the others, who all sighed with relief. He pursed his lips, pulling his knees closer to his body.

_Stupid._

_Stupid._

_They don’t want someone like you here._

“Why don’t we just include Komaeda in the game?” Souda continued. “Who cares why he’s here? I think I would rather like to see him do a dare.” It was said from behind a devious smile, Souda’s sharp teeth glinting in the sunlight.

The others looked at him, each slowly catching on, all except for Tanaka, who had begun to rifle through the attic cupboard, supposedly looking for something for a Dark Deva.  
However, the rest appeared engaged in the idea.

They were all aware of the boy’s nature. Komaeda would practically do anything when given the right prompting. Each could recall the time in which Saionji had managed to get him to wear an old dog collar for a week.

He had strut around the orphanage, leash swinging with each step, that ever-present smile never once faltering.

Thankfully Yukizome had removed it before he got the chance to wear it to school. Yet Komaeda had fought her tooth and nail to get the ratty thing back, wearing an unnervingly blank expression when the woman had finally locked it away in the office safe.

The following day only he would smile, as the safe was blown to pieces (along with half of the office).

The collar was okay.

“Who keeps giving the freak explosives?!” Souda had screamed on being the unfortunate discoverer of the aftermath.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever it is I’ll do it!” said boy cried enthusiastically from his now crouched position. “So, what’ll it be, arson? I could build more explosives, or, or I could get that knife from the kitchen, you know the really sharp one? I could- “

“Fucking hell Komaeda.”

At that he flinched, finally raising his eyes to scan the room.

The others looked… scared?

_Stupid._

_Stupid._

A pale hand reached up shakily to tug on his hair, his stomach sinking.

 _Stupid_.

“No, Komaeda I don’t think any of that will be necessary,” Twogami broke the tense silence.

“Well, actually...”

Souda leant forward. “Don’t tell me Fuyuhiko, you seriously wanna hear more about the freaks collection of sharp knives?!”

“Shut up Souda. Obviously not, I was just saying that if the fucker is so eager to break the law, we could at least point him towards doing something useful.”

“Useful? Yeah, I can be useful, just tell me what to do and I’ll do it,” Komaeda stammered. “Also, Souda, it’s not a collection, you know Yukizome would never allow that!”

The other winced. “Yeah, sure whatever, just stop looking at me like that,” he stammered. Pulling his beanie down to avoid Komaeda’s intense glare.

_Like what?_

_Shit._

_Was he being creepy again?_

Komaeda dug his nails into his arms, leaving red trails to ensure he’d remember the appropriate amount of time to look at someone. Especially Souda, who was always skittish around eye contact with him, or maybe just around him in general.

He tuned back in, listening to Fuyuhiko arguing with Twogami and Nekomaru about the ethics of his so-called dare.

He could feel Tanaka slowly backing out of the room, whispering quietly to his hamsters. The boy never really being one for big groups, or unnecessary conflict.

Komaeda let him leave, nudging the door closed when he heard footsteps on the stairs.

“I’m sorry but I simply can’t allow that.”

“Do you two even know the definition of fun?”

“Well, do you three know the definition of the law? How about prison? The death penalty!?”

The arguing continued, both Hanamura and Souda coming to Fuyuhiko’s defence: as was expected.

The pale boy pulled his legs even closer to himself. They were being so loud, arguing with each other, all because of him.  
It was his fault, always his fault.

“For the last time, you won’t get the death penalty for petty theft!”

He perked up at that. Theft? Of course, robbery! How idiotic of him, how stupid of him to not have suggested that in the first place. Komaeda mentally scolded himself, why hadn’t he come up with that?

Without warning he rose from his place on the floor, somehow surfacing in the middle of the others argument.

“Twogami, Nekomaru,” he addressed. “I really appreciate you two coming to my defence and all, but it isn’t necessary, whatever it is I’ll do it.”

Both looked at each other before sighing.

“Fine, Komaeda, do whatever you want. However, I won’t be taking part.” Twogami said, the statement punctuated by the sound of them wading through the clutter and leaving the room, promptly followed by Nekomaru who left with an apologetic tilt of his head.

“Well, now that that’s dealt with, why don’t we all go a trip to the market?” Hanamura smiled deviously, likely excited at the prospect of still being included.

He, like Komaeda, had had a difficult time finding a place among the others. His naturally perverted personality had turned off most of the home, making him more enemies that friends.

That look in his eyes still made the pale boy feel uncomfortable, as much as he tried to hide it, he had a very low tolerance for people like Hanamura. So, it wasn’t a surprise that he flinched when the others hand came to rest on his shoulder.

“God, who knew you were so jumpy?” Fuyuhiko questioned as the four boys made their way to the exit.


	3. Collusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes stealing, I know, who would've guessed?

Komaeda stared at himself in the reflection of the wine bottles. He had been shoved into the market by Souda, Fuyuhiko yelling after him to get ‘ _the good stuff!_ ’.

He wandered cluelessly along the large alcohol aisle, wishing desperately that he knew what that meant.

When previously asked to clarify that statement the boy had supplied: ‘ _you know, none of that cheap shit_ ,’ swearing in typical Kuzuryu fashion.

Komaeda couldn’t stop his hands from trembling, he watched them shake furiously as he twisted bottle after bottle. Lifting them up to peer at the label, staring cautiously at the security tag that adorned most of them.

He cursed himself for behaving this way, he wasn’t usually prone to nervousness, or was at least usually able to mask his true feelings. Yet with the unforgiving shop lighting beating down on him and the unknown position of security cameras along with other people, he found himself burdened with a painful sort of unease.

Maybe it was the unknown that had him feeling this way.

God, he wished the others had chosen arson. That was mildly predictable and he’d done it enough times to feel confident, even excited, at the prospect.

Suddenly he heard a loud smashing sound.

“Shit!”

His head shot up on hearing the curse. Komaeda’s gaze flickered to the end of the aisle where a spiky haired boy stood. His hands were frozen in an outstretched position, body language portraying all the typical signs of panic, Komaeda almost felt bad.

_Almost._

However, when the boy whipped his head around, gaze resting on Komaeda, his face was the picture of calm. Bright green eyes squinted, the others countenance remaining inscrutable.

He couldn’t tear his eyes away.

The other took one last look around the back of the aisle where frantic footsteps could be heard before speed walking calmly in the opposite direction, moving directly towards Komaeda.

Komaeda felt anxiety rise in his chest, he wanted to run but reminded himself that he couldn’t return empty handed. So, there he remained, focussing on the swishing movements of the boy’s long coat as he approached.

It continued to flow effortlessly behind him, until it stopped.

Komaeda startled, dragging his gaze up slightly to see the brunet, who was now standing directly in front of him.

“Move.”

“W-what?”

“I said,” he reached up to take Komaeda by the shoulders, forcefully shoving the other to his right. “Move.”

As the boy started wracking his hands through the shelves, pulling out the odd bottle and stuffing it into his jacket, Komaeda finally caught on.

_Oh._

He glanced to the front of the aisle, where the spillage was now surrounded by employees who were all more focussed on the burgundy liquid than the two boys.

_Oh._

Before Komaeda could stop himself, he was gripping onto the others sleeve, forcefully preventing him from leaving.

“What are you doing?” He asked, eyes boring into the other.

“Here,” Komaeda thrust two bottles of what he hoped to be an expensive brand into the boy’s hands. “Take these too, or I’ll scream.”

The other glared at him, and then at the employees, time was running out.

He snatched the two bottles, liquid swishing angrily as the brunet shoved them deep into his coat pockets.

Komaeda smiled sweetly, trying his best to remain standing up, _had he seriously just blackmailed this guy?_

He looked up quickly, watching as the boy scanned the exit, looking as intimidating as ever.

Then, he took off. Walking as calmly as before, maybe slightly faster and likely with a heavier step. Yet, the confidence that had previously radiated from him remained.

Komaeda followed tentatively, taking a slightly alternative route and trying his best to ignore the sickly alcohol smell that was now permeating across the shop. He watched the brunette slip seamlessly out of the shop.

He made it look so easy.

Komaeda emerged a few minutes later, with much less grace, his hunched form practically tripping over itself in a bid to reach the exit. There Fuyuhiko and Souda stood, staring at him expectantly.

He made a point of avoiding their gaze, searching frantically for the brunet, hoping that he’d catch sight of a familiar olive coat.

_The guy hadn’t seriously bailed on him, had he?_

Of course, he had, Komaeda scratched at his neck. How infuriating, how _stupid_ , how… hopeful?

Grey eyes widened, before crinkling when he noticed the other boy, who looked increasingly more worried as a drooling Hanamura trailed after him.

Komaeda had never been more grateful for the pervert’s ability to chase down anyone and intimidate them into standing still. He hated that he now felt indebted to him.

He motioned to Souda and Fuyuhiko, encouraging them to follow as he barrelled down the path, sight set on the two boys.

“Hey!” He called, causing Hanamura to jump.

Unsurprisingly the brunet remained stoic. Although, Komaeda honed in on his fists, which tensed, the boy raising them slightly from where they had previously lay at his side.

_Not impenetrable then._

“Were you seriously planning on leaving like that?” Komaeda tried to sound annoyed, but it came out flatter than he’d anticipated, the words were spoken into the air before falling limply at the brunet’s feet.

He sighed. “Not that I didn’t want to, but I’d be an idiot to go back on a deal.” The statement was punctuated by the clinking noise of bottles. “Even one made under… questionable circumstances,” he grabbed the two bottles, holding them out to Komaeda. His gaze never straying from his face.

“Holy shit Komaeda!”

His head whirled around. Fuyuhiko was sauntering towards him with a smug grin plastered to his face.

The outline of Souda’s form could be seen a couple of metres behind him. The pink haired boy was clutching desperately to a lamppost, panting heavily and appearing like he could puke at any moment.

“You sneaky fucker, getting someone else to do your dirty work. I must admit that it’s commendable.” The smaller boy praised, approaching the brunet and holding out his hand.

“Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu.”

Komaeda tensed when he saw the others expression. _Where did he ever get the courage to mess with this guy?_

Reluctantly Fuyhuko’s hand was accepted.

“Hinata.” He returned coldly. His eyes never leaving Komaeda’s.

A name, well half of a name Komaeda supposed. He wouldn’t have put it past the brunette to use a fake name, the one given was rather common after all.

He watched Hanamura out of the corner of his eye, warning him silently to not be inappropriate. He felt they had all bothered Hinata enough. And plus, he didn’t want the guy to think they were all terrible.

Sure, Komaeda was a cowardly manipulator who was too stupid for his own good, and Hanamura was a sexually aggressive weirdo with little social skills. But he didn’t want to paint all of the kids from the orphanage the same way.

On second thought, he wondered why he cared so much, it’s not like this guy had a good opinion of him anyway. He chuckled slightly at his stupidity.

_Ah yes, blackmailing someone into stealing stuff - the fastest way to make a friend._

He wondered how many friends he could make if he incentivised a group to commit murder.

“Komaeda?” Fuyuhiko questioned, waving a hand in front of his face dramatically.

He dropped his gaze down to see the other reaching for the wine, it appeared as though he’d been attempting to pry it from Komaeda’s grasp for the past two minutes.

“Oh, s-sorry,” he stuttered, finally releasing the bottles. The other grabbed them quickly, lifting each up to scan their label.

The sound of Hanamura’s obnoxious giggles could be heard in the background.

Fuyuhiko continued inspecting the bottles, pausing when he saw the security tag that was wrapped around the smallest one. He looked puzzled for a moment before flicking his gaze towards the thief.

“Hey, how’d you manage to steal something like this anyway? The guys I knew used to cut the tags off, but,” he raised the bottle, presumably to show the others, “this one’s still intact.”

Hinata nodded absently, appearing altogether done with the conversation. Komaeda didn’t blame him; if he were carrying that many glass bottles he’d probably be tired too.

Yet Hinata schooled the bored look on his face, finally moving his gaze from Komaeda.

“Cutting them takes too long,” he began, “It’s tedious, it can be unpredictable, loud, even depending on what tools you’re using,” he paused for a moment, “I guess, when you do something enough you find simple solutions.” It was said with a smile, but the remaining hostility made it seem more like a dismissal.

“Ah, interesting.”

Fuyuhiko took the hint, allowing Hinata to walk away after the exchange. Komaeda realised all too late that he had stood silent for the entirety of that conversation.

Well, it was for the better, he didn’t want to burden Hinata too much.

However, he couldn’t shake the sinking feeling that bubbled up in his gut as he watched the boy slink away.

Strange.

“Wow Komaeda, you actually did it!”

He startled at Souda’s random appearance.

“Heh, yeah, guess I did,” he smiled distantly, suddenly overcome with fatigue.

Fuyuhiko laughed, patting the pink haired boy’s shoulder. “Fuck alcohol, we should’ve had him steal you a gym membership.”

“Hey!” Souda balked, turning to face the other, who had already taken off, sprinting in the direction of the orphanage. The two bottles sloshing frantically with each step.

“Dammit Kuzuryu, get back here!”

“Come catch me then, fucker!”

Loud laughter echoed down the road, as Fuyuhiko dodged expertly through narrow streets, bouncing from shadow to shadow.

The sound of his taunts was soon drowned out by Souda’s clumsy strides as he ran down the pavement, following the shorter boy. Albeit less gracefully, but he managed nonetheless to navigate the uneven pavements, to slide between tenement blocks and streetlights like a young ghost.

Two shadowed figures paved their way through the streets, speeding their steps up as darkness encroached.

Komaeda was left to walk home with Hanamura.

How unlucky.


	4. Collsion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for emetophobia in the first half of this chapter.

The next morning Komaeda stood, desperately marching on the spot outside of the bathroom door, along with two other members of the house. They were clustered at the end of one of the corridors, shivering in the early morning cold.

The building was old, with wallpaper peeling off, heavy wooden doors and an ancient heating system. Komaeda used to enjoy the anachronistic feel of the house, yet the novelty seemed to have worn off.

He rarely reflected on this yet, when standing outside one of the only indoor bathrooms, acquiring a nice case of frostbite and attempting not to piss himself, it was difficult to ignore.

If the novelty hadn’t worn off before then it certainly had now.

“I swear to god Kuzuryu, if you don’t get your ass out here I’ll kick the door down!” Akane threatened from the other side of the door.

She stood at the front of the queue, back pressed against the wooden surface and fists clenched menacingly. Whilst Mioda crouched next to her, head tilted to peer under the door.

“Aw man Fuyuhiko, you do not look good!”

“I said,” Fuyuhiko attempted to shout, failing to sound intimidating in between a bout of vomiting, “that it’s fucking occupied!”

Komaeda sighed, he should’ve known that this would happen. Both boys were not known for their impulse control.

Souda mirrored the other.

Both had taken to hauling themselves up in each bathroom, due to being embarrassingly hungover from drinking all of the stolen wine; downing the bottles whilst still out of breath from their race back home.

Hanamura and Komaeda had had to drag each to their rooms, as they blubbered incoherently about everything and nothing.

On the bright side, Komaeda thought he finally realised what Fuyuhiko meant by ‘the good stuff’. Yet he was unsure if that’s the adjective he’d use to describe what the boys had drank.

After watching a few more minutes of Akane’s failed attempts to bust open the door, he finally moved closer to the two girls.

He had wanted to see them accomplish the task by themselves, yet alas it seemed he’d have to step in to help them.

“Hey Ibuki, you got a hair clip or something?”

“Wait, is that Komaeda?” Fuyuhiko’s worried shout could be heard. “Ibuki, don’t give him anything, fuck,” he gagged slightly. “Who knows what kinda explosive shit he’s gonna build?!”

Komaeda sniffed at that, as if he’d be that irresponsible around people he somewhat considered friends. He wasn’t that unhinged – when he did those things there was always a reason – the others never seemed to understand.

“Here,” Mioda held out a bright pink hairclip, a grin on her face. “It’s okay, Ibuki trusts you.”

“And Akane really needs to piss!” The other chimed in, ruining the moment.

Komaeda smiled nonetheless, taking the clip and focussing on unscrewing the lock. He tuned out Fuyuhiko’s worried babbling, instead bending the clip into a makeshift screwdriver, using it to methodically loosen each screw.

The lock popped off with a clang, the metal slumping in on itself and falling to the ground.

Akane threw the door open without hesitation, barely giving the others time to move away. She worked quickly to pry Fuyuhiko’s hands from the bathtub, before simultaneously pressing a bucket into his hands and shoving him out into the corridor.

She then proceeded to slam the door closed with a muttered warning that they’d all meet their own demise should they try to open it.

That was good enough for Komaeda, he figured that the other bathroom would be in the same state, deciding instead to rush to school and use the facilities there. As opposed to continuing to wait – no doubt the rest of the inhabitants would soon flock to this bathroom after realising it was unlocked.

He didn’t want to get in anyone’s way.

Ibuki thanked him and Fuyuhiko puked into the bucket, which he chose to take as a ‘I don’t mind Komaeda, I understand that you were only trying to help’ when it instead, likely just meant ‘fuck you Komaeda, why’d you let me drink so much?’

-

His school wasn’t too far away from the orphanage. Therefore, it shouldn’t have taken him very long to reach, yet with his sickly demeanour and habit of forgetting to eat in the morning the trip seemed to last forever.

He had felt like crying upon discovering that the main entrance was still locked.

Typical.

With his ability to remain positive dwindling by the second, he decided that he’d just have to find another way into the building. He was worryingly thin, surely that could help him squeeze through some kind of crack. Right?

Maybe he should’ve just waited for the bathroom.

At least he wouldn’t inconvenience anyone in an empty building. With that in mind, he took to circling around the back, in the direction that he hoped the changing rooms were located.

Somehow, he remembered watching Souda scramble in through a window in the boys changing rooms, after rudely informing their teacher that he refused to do cross country. Ironically, that was the most exercise that anyone had ever seen him do.

He chuckled at the memory, the pink haired boy wasn’t always easy to be around, but in times like these he was thankful for the antics that he roped them all into.

There it was.

He stared up at the window, mapping out his next move. He reasoned that it wasn’t too high up, if Souda could fire his body through, he decided that anyone could; even someone such as himself.

With little self-belief, and a boatload of desperation he managed to sling his leg up, catching his foot on a brick that stuck out from the wall. Using that as leverage he hiked his other leg up, eventually settling it onto the window sill.

Luckily the window wasn’t locked, allowing him to push it open, and launch his body into the changing room, emulating Souda’s approach like he was following an instruction manual.

_How to piss off your teacher and get away with it 101._

He peered up from his sprawled position, eyes scanning the room. It was relatively large, with two benches running up the middle and pegs on the walls, most importantly there stood the door to the bathroom on the wall opposite to Komaeda.

He moved quickly, ready to blast the door open in Akane-esque fashion when he noticed something.

Unmistakably, on a peg adjacent to the door hung a coat. Komaeda felt a pang of anxiety – he recognised that coat.

As if he could forget it. From its unusual colour to the fabric that draped in a way that was more akin to cape than coat it wasn’t an image that could easily slip the mind.

He also remembered the person who wore it. Hinata, who held himself with such confidence, a master of his skill, a master of composure.

Komaeda ducked his head, sinking further into his reverie.

He got like this sometimes, most times, much to the others annoyance. He had attempted to explain that his excited gushing was simply due to admiration, of talent, of skill, of people a million times better than he could ever be.

They didn’t get it.

He came to the distressing realisation that he needed to open the door, because of course this had to happen.

His gaze caught on the open window.

He could leave again, hop out of the window and go piss in a bush or something.

But he was here now.

A breath was taken, a step was walked and a bony hand reached towards the door handle.

He kept his head down, staring furiously at the tiled floor, legs moving faster than he thought them capable.

There was steam collecting around him, damp air mixing uncomfortably with his sweat-soaked palms.

Hinata was… showering?

He realised it only after he had hastily made his way to a cubicle, locking himself in and sighing his relief.

That was certainly strange, he had never even seen Hinata inside the school.

Sure, maybe he took different classes, or was in a different year.

Still, Komaeda had made a point of learning the names and faces of everyone in the school.

He was certain he couldn’t have missed someone like Hinata, even with his unremarkable features.

Komaeda was so lost in thought that he didn’t hear the sound of running water stopping, the swish of a shower curtain being thrown open.

Trapped in his daze, the pale boy unlocked the door, walking slowly across the room with his hands tangling and untangling themselves frantically.

Until, he crashed headfirst into something, someone.

Shit.

He had slammed straight into Hinata’s back, the boy stumbling forward on the impact.

Komaeda had scrambled backwards, attempting to merge into the opposite wall. He stared at a shocked Hinata, who had turned to face him with a disbelieving expression.

The brunette appeared dishevelled, feet bare and shirt half buttoned, his jeans were in place… thankfully.

“S-sorry,” was all Komaeda managed to stutter out.

“I- It’s fine,” he began, before quickly doing a double take. “Wait, what are you doing here?” The stoic expression was back in place, as Hinata trailed a hand through spikey hair.

The pale boy shuffled awkwardly.

“You want me to do something else for you, huh? Rob a bank? Break someone out of prison?”

Komaeda couldn’t tell if he was joking or not.

“Y-you’re not following me, are you?” The boy continued, gaze hardening.

“What, no, of course not! This is _my_ school after all. Maybe I should ask you what _you’re_ doing here?”

“I was showering.” Hinata deadpanned.

“And I was pissing.” Komaeda stared back, attempting to hide his embarrassment.

They stood glaring at each other, before Komaeda sighed.

He reached towards the floor to pick up a green tie, handing it to the other tentatively.

Their hands brushed as Hinata moved to grab it.

Komaeda pretended the fluttering in his chest was simply due to adrenaline.

“So, do you always shower here?” Komaeda asked, feeling slightly more at ease now that the others attention was focussed on tying his tie.

Hinata’s hand stalled slightly, a pensive expression being directed at the slim piece of fabric.

“Why? Are you planning on visiting me every morning?”

Komaeda laughed at that.

“You’re pretty funny Hinata,” he smiled as he dropped the others name. “I never would’ve guessed that someone like you would have a sense of humour!”

“Someone like me? The hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Well you are pretty average looking Hinata.”

To that the boy’s hands gripped the tie harshly, pulling at it like a lifeline.

“Not like everyone can stand out the way you do.”

_Did he hear that right, Hinata thought he stood out?_

“Guess that’s why you need average people like me to help you steal, going unnoticed seems to be a specialty of mine,” he sighed, finally turning his back on Komaeda.

The pale boy stalled at that, he was just being honest, yet it seemed he’d struck a nerve.

_Stupid._

Usually he wouldn’t mind so much, yet he felt a pang of guilt in place of his usual apathy. Komaeda had the overwhelming urge to take It back – to tell Hinata he’d misunderstood.

He stood silent.

“So… are you just gonna watch me now? Surely someone so _average_ couldn’t be that interesting.”

There was the guilt again.

“You didn’t answer my question Hinata. I want to know.”

Hinata sighed, grabbing his shoes and moving to open the door. The other followed, staring intently at the brunets back.

“No, I don’t shower here every day – this was a one-time occurrence.” Hinata clarified from the bench, working to lace up his shoes.

“Oh, how unusual that we’d meet today then! Luck sure does work in strange ways,” Komaeda mused.

“Y-you call this lucky?” Hinata sputtered in disbelief.

“Of course!” The pale boy dragged his hand over each peg, walking up and down between the benches. “I wanted to talk to you more, you possess such skill Hinata, I find it… admirable.”

“Well, thanks I guess?”

Hinata finished tying his shoes, finally looking up. Komaeda felt the others gaze on him as he paced up and down the changing room.

“What’s wrong with your shower at home?” He continued. Finally moving to sit on the bench opposite Hinata.

“What’s wrong with your toilet?”

“Stop being so deflective; it was a simple question.”

They both frowned at each other, Hinata leaned forward slightly, strands of wet hair falling into his eyes.

Komaeda resisted the urge to push the strands back into place.

“Water went out,” he stated. “Now I’ve answered two of your questions, don’t I get any answers?”

“Anything for you Hinata!” Komaeda grinned, receiving a grimace in return.

“Well you know that wine I stole?”

“Ah, you mean the wine I stole for you?” Hinata amended.

“Not without my coercion!”

“Is that what we’re calling it?”

If Komaeda wasn’t mistaken he heard a note of laughter in Hinata’s voice. It was nice, he wanted to make him laugh properly, thought that it was a sound he could listen to forever.

“Yes.”

The brunet shook his head playfully.

“Seriously Hinata its rude to interrupt someone when they’re answering a question!”

“Yeah, cause you’re the poster boy for manners.”

“There you go again; do I have to tape your mouth closed?” Komaeda teased.

At that Hinata, sank backwards slightly, reaching a hand up to scratch at the back of his neck. He was blushing, Komaeda noticed giddily.

He decided that that was almost as good as making him laugh.

“So, Kuzuryu and Souda ended up downing a bottle each – you should’ve seen it they were wasted! Unfortunately, they both got hangovers, meaning both of our bathrooms were totally occupied. I managed to get one unlocked for Ibuki and Akane but- “

“Wait,” Hinata interjected. “How many people do you live with? Those guys I seen with you yesterday did not look like siblings.”

“Oh! Of course, I forgot you didn’t know. I live in an orphanage.” Komaeda smiled.

He sat cross-legged on the bench, head resting in his hands.

Hinata almost mirrored him, legs placed firmly on the ground with his head leaning on one hand.

“An orphanage?” He questioned.

“Yeah, I’ll be kicked out when I turn eighteen in a few months, but as of now it’s home.”

Hinata looked uncomfortable, his unwavering eye contact had now been broken, gaze now focussed on something behind Komaeda.

“Well, I really should get going, isn’t the bell supposed to ring soon?”

Komaeda looked at his phone.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

He felt himself deflate slightly as Hinata stood up from the bench, digging his hand around in his pocket before pulling out a key.

“I’ll see you around, Komaeda.” 

The pale boy was taken aback for a moment, Hinata had bothered to remember his name? Why would he care enough to put a name to a face as repulsive as his?

He almost missed the other boy as he walked past the window, locating another door which Komaeda had previously missed.

“B-bye Hinata.”

The brunet used the key to unlock the door and slipped out seamlessly, just as he had at the market.

“One-time occurrence, huh?” The pale boy giggled.

It seemed that Hinata wasn’t a very good liar.

He rose from the bench, moving to check if Hinata had left the door unlocked, though he stopped abruptly as he came face to face with a certain green jacket.

He grabbed it with an embarrassing lack of hesitation. It was best that he gave it back to Hinata wasn’t it? He wouldn’t want the brunette to have to hunt down some sweaty high schooler to get it back.

At least not a sweaty high schooler that wasn’t _him_.

Yes, this was the best course of action, plus it wouldn’t hurt to see the boy again.

Even if he looked average.


	5. Illusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finally gathered the messy pile of cells that they call their brain and wrote something? I did - It was me!

Komaeda had only just stepped in the door when he was faced with it.

The entire lounge had been turned upside down, couch cushions were strewn across the carpet, shelves left in a state of disarray with random objects splattered below them. Even the rug had found itself upturned, lying lazily among the mess.

His hands twitched, never had he felt a greater urge to clean.

The lounge never usually looked this bad, sure with a bunch of kids and teenagers concentrated in one area it could get a little untidy, but never to this extent.

With leeches clinging to his skin, he made a break towards the most unkempt corner.

“Stop!”

“Huh?” Komaeda’s head shot up, having frozen instantly in a half-crouched position in front of the bookshelf.

Saionji tiptoed out from behind the couch, it seemed she’d been watching him the entire time.

“Don’t you dare move from there, creep. One of the weirdo’s hamsters has gone AWOL and I don’t want anyone to squish it.”

She stood up to glare at him, hands on her hips.

“Wow Saionji, I never knew you cared so much, how hopeful!”

“God, do you ever shut up about that stuff? No, I don’t give a crap about those stupid rats,” she stared accusingly at him, as if affronted by the idea that she’d ever outwardly express concern for anything. “I just don’t want someone like _you_ to squish it before I do.”

That certainly sounded more like her.

Komaeda sighed, Tanaka must be devastated.

“Ah, well guess I’m stuck here then,” he flashed his usual carefree grin and was met only with a sneer from Saionji.

“Yeah, that’s right.” She looked triumphant for a moment, before sinking behind the couch again.

Komaeda could hear her shuffling around on the carpet, presumably travelling to another room in a bid to continue her search.

Finally alone, Komaeda reached to remove his backpack. He sat cross-legged on the floor below the dishevelled bookcase, a place he often found himself in. Usually, he felt calm here, yet the mess was making his skin itch.

Without thought, he unzipped his bag and pulled out a familiar green coat. Even looking at it made him smile a little.

He brought it close to his cheek, feeling the soft material and allowing his thoughts to flood with images of Hinata.

The boy was so interesting, Komaeda had met a lot of people in his life and yet none seemed to captivate him as much as the brunet.

These feelings were uncomfortable, sickening even, utterly selfish.

Komaeda gripped the coat tighter, a breathy laugh escaping; he truly was despicable, the lowest of the low. He was the scum of the earth, a useless husk of a-

“CHAMP-P?”

Komaeda jolted, it was just Tanaka. He could hear the wails of both he and Sonia coming from upstairs.

Sonia wasn’t a resident at the orphanage, but after meeting Tanaka at an, as they described, ‘underground séance Komaeda! No mortals allowed!’ She’d become a frequent visitor.

No-one seemed to mind, Sonia was always a welcome visitor, even if she sometimes seemed to know a little too much about true crime.

At this point the entire house had been subjected to her extensive theories on long closed cases.

Komaeda would be lying if he said that he hadn’t noticed the dark circles that danced under the eyes of the other residents on mornings after she’d told a particularly gruesome story.

The shouts continued, making Komaeda increasingly more uncomfortable as the noise increased.

He instead turned his attention towards the jacket, unfolding it carefully in an attempt to smooth out the wrinkled material. Komaeda hadn’t noticed just how wrinkled it had been earlier, but now he was wondering how he’d missed it.

Maybe Hinata didn’t have an iron either.

-

Night had descended slowly, wrapping its arms around the pale boy as he tip-toed steadily down into the basement.

He had taken his time to methodically clean the entire lounge, starting by organising the bookshelf and continuing from there. It was a mindless activity but it managed to calm him down considerably.

Cleaning made sense, it had a rhythm and an order, it was a carefully arranged play, a performance that he’d watched over and over.

He opened the laundry-room door and tried to ignore how mundane it all sounded.

The iron sizzled on with a hiss, filling the cold room with clouds of steam that hit Komaeda like a slap to the face.

Hinata’s jacket was lain out on the ironing board, Komaeda moving to rifle through his pockets. It didn’t escape his notice that this was definitely an invasion of privacy, but he figured that what the brunet didn’t know couldn’t hurt him.

The two front pockets were empty, he continued to unzip the jacket to feel around inside. There he was met with a mess of other pockets.

No wonder Hinata was able to steal so much alcohol at once.

Each pocket was lined with tin foil sheets, which Komaeda took great care to remove, trying his best not to tear the carefully constructed cocoons.

Distantly he wondered why the other would have each pocket stuffed with these, though that thought was quickly forgotten when he was met with a far more interesting item.

A crumpled ball of paper fell into his grasp when he was rummaging around, instantly he pulled it out of the pocket, smoothing out the note. Curiosity preventing him from feeling bad about inspecting it.

In messy, almost illegible, script a list of names and locations were printed. Komaeda trailed his finger down the page, taking note of the messy lettering. Each name appeared like it had been written at different intervals. Some sprawled lazily across the page in blue ink, others standing neater in black or red.

Komaeda could hardly recognise any of the names, none registering with his brain, until he approached the second to last – there sprawled was a name he remembered Fuyuhiko talking about.

It was some sort of crime organisation, that had ties closely linked with the Yakuza.

He bit his lip nervously, Hinata wasn’t involved with these people surely, it had to be some sort of error. Then again Komaeda had to admit that he knew virtually nothing of the other boy and that what he did know aligned quite perfectly with him having lists of criminal contacts.

Without allowing himself to dwell on it too much, he reached for the iron, losing himself in the mindless task of removing the wrinkles from the coat.

Nonetheless it didn’t stop him from snapping a picture of the list as he stuffed the rest of Hinata’s possessions into the coat.

What he didn’t know couldn’t hurt him.

-

Hinata was frantic.

His jacket, he had lost his fucking jacket. How could he have been such an idiot?

He was currently firing through the streets in the direction of the local high school.

The cool air circled around him, leering almost menacingly, dark tendrils of night crawling forward to trip him as he ran.

Of course, the gate was now locked, he was aware that this would be the case but it didn’t stop him from frowning in frustration.

Exhaustion was seeping into his bones, fatigue settling deep behind his eyelids and anchoring his feet to the pavement.

All he needed to do was get that jacket, and then it would be fine.

He rubbed at his arm, wincing when pain leapt forth instead of warmth, he supposed he was used to that though.

It was decided that instead of thinking too much about things that he shouldn’t, he should just start climbing.

With practiced movements he scaled the metal fence, scrambling over the structure with an ease born of repetition as opposed to skill.

Hinata wasn’t often thankful for things, but he did send a note of gratitude to no-one in particular on discovering he had placed the key to the door in his jeans instead of his jacket.

The door creaked open, revealing the darkened changing room. He was incredibly familiar with this room yet, still the absolute blackness of it when he first walked in never failed to freak him out.

Darkness was not something he was fond of, in darkness he was vulnerable, in darkness he had never shone brighter.

He always liked to know what he was hiding from.

After turning on the lights he began to scour the room, checking under benches and on pegs. A simple look would’ve been sufficient in telling him that the coat wasn’t there, but he couldn’t allow himself to believe it.

What would happen to him if he lost that list of contacts? He would lose everything he had worked to collect, all of his connections gone in an instant. No-one in this industry was forgiving and no-one in this industry was easy to track down. On principle they were all masters of evasion, constantly evolving, and if he couldn’t keep up then he may as well be dead to them.

His breath was coming quicker now, Hinata could feel the tell-tale signs of panic settling in. It was carving a place in his chest, sitting just below his heart and twisting up his gut.

He began to pace, he needed to move, he needed to think. Where else could it be?

The only person he’d seen all day had been Komaeda and he wouldn’t have done anything.

But it was the only thing that made sense.

Hinata wrestled with the implication that the angelic looking boy could’ve purposely stolen his coat.

Sure, it wouldn’t be the first time he’d seen the other engage in criminal behaviour, he had blackmailed him for fucks sake. He’d made the split-second decision to swindle a seasoned criminal in the middle of a market, and had gotten away with it too.

He could lame luck, blame his own god-damn weakness for pretty grey eyes, but he found it hard to blame Komaeda.

Hinata was usually able to recognise those of his own kind, the kid with buzzcut for example had definitely done some shady shit, but Komaeda?

Yet it was the only option, he had no other leads, and he did know where the boy lived.

Stupid on his part he thought, but he did admit that being trusted with such information made something warm flutter inside his chest.

And if Komaeda hadn’t seen the coat, it would at least give Hinata another opportunity to talk to him. To look at soft skin and pale eyes and pretend that he was allowed normalcy, that someone like him was allowed to feel warm.

His legs were moving before his brain had caught up, distantly he recognised that he was heading in the direction of the orphanage yet he could no longer muster up enough energy to turn around.

-

Komaeda couldn’t sleep.

He was usually prone to bouts of insomnia, sometimes plagued with nightmares, other times sickness would take advantage of his weakened immune system and keep him up all night.

However tonight it felt different, a fizzing sensation had settled in his stomach, preventing him from getting comfortable.

He stared at the back of his door, where Hinata’s jacket hung. Its presence almost felt like a real entity, a living thing that had taken to watching him toss and turn.

Komaeda tugged at his hair, attempting to get rid of his desire to look up the people written on Hinata’s list.

The window rattled lightly, catching his attention.

Her resisted the urge to check what it was, telling himself it was just the wind.

It happened again, Komaeda pulled the covers up over his head in response.

On hearing the third rattle he got up with a huff, throwing his curtains open, along with the window, his head spinning from the sudden movement. Komaeda poked his head out, eyesight working to adjust to the darkness of night as he searched for whatever caused the noise.

Immediately, his head shot back inside, a pebble scuffing the side of his face. Komaeda gasped as it flew past him, swearing more out of panic than pain.

“Shit! Sorry, I didn’t see you.” Unmistakably the panicked sound of Hinata’s voice could be heard from below.

Komaeda’s sleep addled brain almost managed to convince himself that he was dreaming, yet the sting of the scrape reminded him that this, indeed, was reality.

“Komaeda? Are you still there?” The brunet sounded worried that he had knocked him out. “C-can you come down?”

After getting over his shock Komaeda moved to kneel on top of his drawers, resting his elbows on the window sill and leaning his head out to look at the brunet. He had considered playing dead to scare him, but something about the other had him feeling merciful.

“How do you know where I live?” He half whispered, half shouted.

“Not like there are many orphanages about this place,” the other returned shortly. “Are you coming down, or would you rather I continue to shout at you?”

“Just give me a minute,” Komaeda said as he closed the window, rushing to shove on his boots and grabbing Hinata’s jacket on the way out, stuffing it under his shirt.

He realised belatedly that he was only dressed in boxers and a t-shirt though he figured that Hinata should’ve expected this, having randomly turned up outside so late at night. He supposed taking the jacket had worked out for the best.

With light footsteps he walked across the landing, reaching the stairs and taking great care to avoid the places that were known to creak.

Yukizome usually kept the keys locked in the safe, but she always forgot to check the windows. There was a large one in the lounge that was incredibly easy to sneak out of – a known fact among all of the residents.

With little effort Komaeda pushed the window open, leaping out and immediately tripping onto the damp grass.

“You okay?” Hinata held out a hand, which he took reluctantly, allowing the other to tug him upright.

“Never been better,” he smiled.

“Hm, sorry about that,” Hinata gestured to Komaeda’s cheek, where a red scratch had appeared.

Komaeda dismissed the apology quickly, leading Hinata over to a picnic bench that lay in a more secluded area of the garden, their hands still joined.

They both slumped down next to each other, sitting on top of the table with their feet resting on the wooden bar below.

“Say, Hinata, do you hurl rocks at every person you meet, or just those you really like?”

“I-I needed to get your attention.”

“We do have a door bell.”

“I didn’t think the others would appreciate me waking them up at 3am.”

“You could’ve visited in the morning, or did you just want to be mysterious? Sulking about the streets at night like a movie villain?”

Hinata’s eyes widened, his cheeks darkening slightly in annoyance. “No! I was just busy, and I figured I’d have to deal with less of the others at night.”

“I guess you weren’t wrong,” Komaeda mused, “But don’t worry Hinata, I know you’re a romantic at heart, you don’t have to cover up your true intentions.”

“W-what?” The other sputtered.

The brunet was so easy to fluster, Komaeda decided that it was cute.

“Been reading Romeo and Juliet lately? I was preparing myself to hear you recite some lines.”

“Shut up Komaeda,” Hinata shoved his shoulder lightly, looking embarrassed.

“Come on, just imagine my surprise when instead of a sonnet I got a rock thrown at me, my luck I guess.”

Komaeda had intended for it to be a joke but Hinata looked genuinely guilty.

He reached his hand up to cup the others cheek, cradling it gently in his hand and rubbing his thumb over the scratch.

“I really am sorry.”

He started at that.

“It’s fine Hinata, it’s not like I don’t deserve it,” he laughed. “You could even do worse if you wanted, I wouldn’t mind, it’s all I’m good for really.”

Hinata frowned at that.

_Shit._

_He was being weird again._

Komaeda had the urge to pull himself out of Hinata’s grasp, but the other only gripped him tighter, now holding his face in both hands.

“Please don’t say that about yourself, no-one deserves it.”

Komaeda struggled to meet the others gaze.

“You may not agree right now, but I promise you it’s true,” they stayed like that for a moment, trapped in a timeless limbo, darkness swirling around them and pulling them into the void.

Hinata let go with a sigh, shuffling away from Komaeda slightly.

The pale boy mourned the loss of his touch.

“Do you ever feel fake?” He began, breaking the bout of silence.

The other didn’t seem particularly put off by the non-sequitur, likely thankful that they’d switched topics.

“In what way?”

“Like you’re always existing for other people, you know? Like if everyone stopped acknowledging you, you’d cease to exist?”

“I’ve always felt like I put on a bit of an act, most of it has been to protect myself, though I do resent it most of the time.”

“Yeah, I’ve always tried to portray what I think other people want from me.”

“To protect yourself?”

“Maybe, I don’t think I’ve ever been big on self-preservation.”

“Then why?”

“Because I’m afraid of what will happen if I don’t. Who am I, if not a character?”

“Sounds suffocating.”

Komaeda hummed, non-committal. 

“The social workers used to always comment of how strange I was, foster families would send me back with the complaint that I ‘wasn’t the right fit’. I guess I internalised it a bit.”

“God,” Hinata murmured, almost angrily. “They shouldn’t ascribe labels to kids in that way.”

“Why?”

“It’s fucked up, that’s why. They shouldn’t be telling someone without a fully formed identity who they are.”

The pale boy looked at the other out of the corner of his eye, but Hinata’s gaze was fixed on something in the distance, staring with a pensive determination.

Komaeda could feel silence encroaching like a tangible thing. He stared up at the moon and admired the way light dripped seamlessly onto them. It felt comfortable in a way, natural to sit by the other and speak all of the words that were too often left unspoken. Komaeda found himself wanting to open up, to peal away the layers of his personality and gift it to the brunet like a sacrifice.

“You’re here for your jacket, right?”

“Yeah, actually. As riveting as this conversation has been, it’s not why I came.”

Komaeda pulled the folded-up coat out from under his shirt, adverting his gaze from Hinata’s intense glare.

“So, you really are a thief at heart, huh? I thought you might have taken it but you just looked too…” He trailed off suddenly, seemingly deciding against uttering the last few words.

“Too what?” Komaeda went to pass the jacket over, before pulling it back immediately when the other reached for it. Hinata gave him an annoyed look, moving to grab it again.

Komaeda was having none of it, tearing the coat away and making a break across the garden, laughing lightly. The brunet propelled himself from the table after only a moments hesitation, chasing after him and resisting the urge to smile.

“Am I too innocent? Too incompetent?” Each statement grew in volume as Komaeda began weaving in and out of playground equipment. Ducking around a slide, slinking between the swings of a swing set, Hinata bounding after him. The white-haired boy hopped over a sandbox, running in the direction of the woods that lay beyond the garden.

They were separated by a flimsy wooden fence, a dilapidated structure with red paint peeling off in certain places. Komaeda ducked through a hole in the fence, coming face to face with a large oak tree, patting it as he continued through the woods, Hinata poking his head through after him.

Komaeda threw the jacket up playfully, “Too fearful?” He jumped away quickly when Hinata lunged for him, falling through the gap in the boards. Both of their breaths were coming quicker now, hot air spilling out into the night and wrapping around the two like a blanket.

“Too nervous?” He was sprinting now, smiling freely as cool air broke across his face in waves. Komaeda could hear the sound of Hinata’s rushed footsteps trailing after him, the image of the others annoyed expression being enough to send him into a fit of laughter.

He came to an abrupt stop when he reached a clearing, giggles taking over. Unsurprisingly Hinata, who was still running at top speed, crashed directly into his back. He felt the other’s arms wrap around him tightly, dragging him down onto the grass as they both toppled.

Komaeda couldn’t contain his laughter, his smile growing wider when he heard Hinata join in. He opened his eyes to see the other boy staring down at him, panting slightly. The pale boy was mesmerised by his eyes as they glistened softly, his head framed by tree branches that scratched the sky above.

Both were trying to catch their breath, inhaling deeply between bouts of laughter. Komaeda wasn’t sure If this was what freedom felt like, maybe it was just sleep deprivation but, in that moment, he didn’t think he’d ever felt more real. 

“Too good,” Hinata finished breathlessly. “You seemed too good Ko,” the second half of his name was whispered, but Komaeda pretended that Hinata hadn’t said it at all, he liked the sound of the nickname coming from the other.

“Well, sorry to shatter the illusion.”

Hinata hummed softly, moving to lay on his back, both now staring aimlessly into a pool of obsidian.

Komaeda could feel dampness from the grass soak into his shirt, he shivered lightly from the feeling of it, yet still he didn’t want to move. It felt as though he could stay here all night, this moment forever etched into the moss and the dirt, remembered only by them and the trees, by all creatures unafraid of the dark.

Hope was a dangerous word for Komaeda to throw around, yet it found itself airborne all the same and somehow, he wasn’t concerned about caring.

White hair brushed over the grass as he turned his head to look at Hinata, unprepared for the sight of the boy with his eyes closed nor the sound of him snoring softly.

His heart twisted, as though tangled roots of trees had made their way inside, poking and prodding the old muscle. Kickstarting a reaction that he was certain had died long ago.

He sat up, looking down at the sleeping boy. Komaeda decided the brunet couldn’t be of this world, he had to belong to something better, somewhere that shone brighter than every light in their stupid town put together. He brushed a lock of hair behind the others ear before picking him up gently.

Together, two opposite figures traced their way in and out of tall giants, the sound of singular footsteps echoing around the area, soft crunches picked up by the wind and passing from tree to tree.

The forest sang that night, a private concert dedicated to no-one in particular, to a feeling perhaps, but then again you can’t ever be certain of nature’s song nor its intentions.

For now, they can pretend to understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a longer chapter, that was kinda hard to write but I hope it was enjoyable. Almost 4000 words and I still haven't mentioned what happened to Champ-P?! Truly disgraceful of me, please forgive this atrocity.


End file.
